


Admiration

by Sarehime



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarehime/pseuds/Sarehime
Summary: Garda followed Muzaka again and came to Noblesse's Manor and asked Frankenstein if Muzaka is there. After he noticed how she is tired, he decided to prepare a cup of tea for her.He felt bad for her as well but after this incident happened a few times too, those feelings turned into an admiration...
Relationships: Garda (Noblesse)/Frankenstein (Noblesse), Garda (Noblesse/Muzaka (Noblesse) (onesided)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for all typos, gramer mistakes,... etc.

When Frankenstein'd heard the door knocked, he was raised from his table and headed to door to open while had been wondering who's dare visit his Master's home at this hour. He opened the door with this thoughts in his mind and then his eyes widened when he'd seen the visitor.

"Garda?" He asked curiously. "What brings you here?" 

It was so unexpected to have a werewolf in Lukedonia aside from Muzaka. Frankenstein viewed the werewolf lady's face. There was a worried look on her face and looked like she is stressed. Finally she opened her mouth to ask a question. After heard her question, Frankenstein couldn't say he isn't expect that. 

"I am so sorry for the sudden visit but I am just wondering if Lord Muzaka is in here?" 

Frankenstein's stare turned into a pitying look. It was so hard to not feel bad for the lady when you looked at her current state. She looked so tired and it was clear she needs a rest. 

"He'd visited my master at about one year ago. Sorry, he isn't here right now." 

She sighed with frustration while Frankenstein smiled to her apologetically. He could estimate how her work's diffuculty. Muzaka was like a little child. A spoiled, naughty child more precisely... He was the Lord of the Werewolves but also so careless about that to his way of thinking. He couldn't understand how he'd been remained a Lord for so long. 

"Thank you, Frankenstein. I should go now." Garda said as pulled him away from his mind. He turned to her and smiled gently. 

"Okay. I hope you can find Lord Muzaka." She smiled and turned her back to him and took a step but suddenly she froze. Frankenstein was wondering what happened to her suddenly while he smiled. He was waiting her turn to him patiently but she didn't. He decided to talk before the situation got any weirder.

"Garda?" 

"It would be rude if I don't greet him, right?" She asked him with a low voice. When finally Frankenstein could understand what she means, he pointed the inside while withdrew from her way. 

"You can greet him if you are in no hurry," he responded. He said it as gently as possible but the werewolf lady still seemed to have doubts. He looked at her inquiringly. "Garda?" 

"It's so late. If I greet him, I'll probably disturb Lord Raizel at this hour. But it would be rude if I don't greet... After all he is the only friend of Lord Muzaka... What should I do?" Frankenstein watched her self-talk worriedly. Wow, she is such a detailer, he thought. 

"What should I do?" She repeated her question, but this time it was't towards herself but Frankenstein. Frankenstein flinched at the sudden question but then he pulled himself together instantly and answered her.

"I think you shouldn't be worried. If you want to greet him, you can." He wanted to add 'my Master would be happy' to his sentence but when he thought once-over-lightly it would be more appropriate to not add. 

"If you say so..." Garda said with a low voice again and entered the Manor. While Frankenstein headed to his Master's room with Garda behind him, he turned his head to her. 

"I'll prepare a cup of tea for you. It is a soothing tea, and thus you can relieve your tiredness." Garda smiled slightly.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you," she said it with a bow. 

"My pleasure," he said and turned to his before. 

When they arrived Raizel's door, Frankentein knocked his door. When Frankenstein heard his Master's respond, he opened the door slowly. 

"Master, you have a visiter," he said and entered the room with Garda. Raizel turned his head towards the werewolf lady. She lowered her head before him deferentially. 

"I greet you with respect, Lord Raizel. I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour, please accept my sincere apology." 

"Welcome Garda," he just said. 

"I'm going to prepare the tea for you, Master," Frankenstein said with a smile, interrupting their weird silence. Raizel nodded and Frankenstein left the room after had bow to him. 

While Frankenstein prepared the tea for his Master and Garda, he tensed with sudden feeling and then relaxed when he noticed other person's familiar aura. 

"Edian..." he sighed. Sometimes the noble lady did that, appeared of nowhere while he engaged with a job. 

"Why is Lord Raizel with that werewolf?" She had a long face while she asked it. 

"I am fine as well. Thank you for asking," he mocked, protesting her for not greet him as well. Edian looked at him insultingly. 

"I don't worry about your well-being." He rolled his eyes. 

"You are as so kind as ever, Edian." He turned his front and kept doing what he just did. Edian glanced at what he is doing and then turned her eyes at his face again. 

"Well, since you are so calm, then I guess she isn't a threat." Frankenstein nodded. 

"Yes, she is Muzaka-nim's aide. She just came here for asking where Muzaka-nim is, and then wanted to greet Master. She won't stay long. Probably she'll go after drink a cup of tea." Edian raised one of her eyebrows.

"That tea is for her?" Edian realized that this tea was different from the tea that Frankenstein always prepared. 

"Yes," Frankenstein replied. "She looks so tired, so I want to prepare a soothing tea for her." 

"Oh," she just said and an undefinable emotion passed across her face. For some reason, what he said just now didn't feel right. Then she decided not focus on it. 

When Frankenstein finally finished making the tea, he took the tray in his hand. 

"You come to see Master?" He asked to her. She nodded in response. A faint blush tinted her cheeks. Frankenstein giggled when he saw her reaction. 

"Why are you blush, everytime I mention my Master?" He asked her with curiosity. He noticed it a few times, and at every turn he wondered why she is like that when he talked about his Master. 

After his question, Edian turned into a tomato. She glared at him and hissed,

"It's none of your business!" 

Frankenstein was surprised when he faced this fierce reaction. He looked after her a few as she walked ahead. Then he shrugged his shoulders and then headed his Master's room. 

"I can't understand why she reacted like that. I didn't ask an embarassed question as well," he mumbled while he was walking...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raizel offered Garda that she can stay at Noblesse Manor until Muzaka come to visit but she declined. In the other hand Frankenstein didn't like the fact she have to deal troublesome works in Muzaka's absent.

When Frankenstein entered to his Master's room, he expected a weird silence but instead, he found Garda and his Master chatted about Muzaka. Edian, stood behind his Master's chair, was listening their conversation with a disgruntled expression on her face. 

Frankenstein glanced at her and then turned to his before. He placed their tea before Garda and Raizel. While placed Garda's cup, the werewolf lady thanked to him. Then looked at the tea curiously. 

The liquid in the cup was so foreign for her. She had never been drink tea before and wondered how is it taste as well. She held the cup cautiously and took a sip from it. When the liquid touched her taste buds, she closed her eyes slowly. Garda knew its fragrance is amazing but its taste... Its taste was divine! She smiled slightly. 

"Thank you again for that tea, Frankenstein. It's the most delicious thing that I have even been taste." Frankenstein widened his smile to her compliment and then turned his eyes towards his Master. He was curious if his Master also thought like that but he couldn't see any reaction from Raizel. His face didn't hold any emotion as usual. Frankenstein sighed and turned to Garda again.

"I am glad you like it, Garda. Please drink it to your heart content." Garda nodded and took a sip from her tea again. Frankenstein examined her face. Apparently she isn't as tired as before. Her eyes started to shine and a rosiness bloomed across her cheeks. 

"Muzaka might come to visit me anytime soon, Garda. If you want to stay here a few days, you can. But I am not sure if he'll come," said Raizel. Frankenstein's and Edian's eyes widened at unexpexted words. Garda also seemed a little surprised. 

"I don't think it would be appropriate, Lord Raizel. But thank you for your kind offer." She was a werewolf after all. She knew if she stay in Noblesse Manor, this would discomfort other Nobles. It might be not important for Lord Muzaka but it was a different matter for her. She didn't want to annoy any Nobles, the peace between them was so fragile and there was no need to test it. She'd been so stressed while coming here because of that. She glanced at Edian who looked at her uneasily. Maybe I shouldn't accept the tea... she thought. She didn't judge her, she could understand her, she also wouldn't want to a Noble across her land either.

Frankenstein narrowed his eyes when he felt her sudden discomfort. He guessed she lost herself in details again. Well, she wasn't Muzaka after all. Finally he could understand a little how Muzaka'd been managed to be Lord for so long and left his people alone while wandered around carelessly. He felt bad for her again. 

Raizel sighed after Garda's respond. 

"I see," he mumbled. 

"I appreciate your kindness, sir. Please if Lord Muzaka come here in near future, tell him he must be come his home. I take my leave if I am allowed," Garda stood up. 

"As your wish," Raizel respond. Garda bowed before him and headed to out. "Frankenstein see our visitor off." Frankenstein nodded and after followed Garda. 

While they were walking to outer door, Frankenstein noticed the werewolf lady lost in her thought once again. 

"What are you thinking about?" He couldn't stop himself and spoke out his curiosity. Garda looked at him and blinked. The little blushing across her cheeks intensified. 

"I-I am just wondering where Lord Muzaka is," she stuttured. Frankenstein raised his eyebrow.

"It must be hard for you," he said. Garda's eyes widened in fear that a way he couldn't understand. 

"What do you mean?" She was acting as if he said something he shouldn't tell.

"You always follow him, right? Althought you have a lot work you should do.." Franlenstein explained and Garda inhaled in relief. 

"Yes, I mean sometimes it's really difficult. Especially when I couldn't find him but.. I am used to that." She smiled sweetly. Frankenstein smiled to her too. Her work was really difficult... 

When they reached outer door, Frankenstein opened the door for her. 

"I hope you can find him as soon as possible. Please don't allow him to come here a while, my Master should rest his head," Frankenstein said it half jokingly, half serious. Garda giggled incontinently. 

"I am very grateful Lord Raizel for befriend Lord Muzaka. He was... so alone before but after Lord Raizel, he seems very happy. He doesn't look alone anymore. I am happy because of that." Frankenstein listened her words with care and then nodded. 

"I can guess why he wants to stay away from his people after what you said. But also seemingly you deal all the troublesome works in his absent and actually I don't like that unfairness. After all he is the Lord, not you." 

"Like I said, I am used to it," she said. "Thank you for the tea again, Frankenstein. Hope to see you again." 

"Likewise to you. Be safe." She greeted him with a bow and left here after that immediately. 

Frankenstein watched her a while and then with a sigh, he closed to door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the typos and grammar mistakes, .. etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein didn't know why Edian looked at him like that. He worried about Garda as well and already regret to not ask her to stay one more time. 
> 
> On the other hand Garda lost herself in her thoughts about Muzaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the grammar mistakes or etc. Enjoy!

After Frankenstein closed the door, he turned his back. 

Well, to be honest he expected Edian waiting for him. She'd crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him weirdly. More like she looked suspicious of somethings. He raised his eyebrow while had been curious about why she looked at him like that.

"What?" he asked. Edian didn't say anything and had kept stare at him. While a worry was growing inside him, she shrugged and then turned her back to him. 

I can't understand her, he thought while was watching her walk. He really couldn't understand why she looked at him suspiciously. Like he did something unappropriate. He shook his head and then he decided to not bother himself with that any longer. He headed to his room. When he entered to his room, he took of his black jacket and laid on his bed. He suddenly felt tired and wanted to rest a bit. After that he should go to his Master's side. He sighed. 

Raizel wasn't a tiring person. He was calm and collected unlike Lord Muzaka. He was happy to be able to serve him as well, never felt tired. But sometimes, like this time, he felt exhausted. But at least he had time to rest. Unlike Garda... Probably Garda didn't have time to rest because of Lord Muzaka. She had been going after him wherever he go. 

He knew it because Lord Muzaka talked about Garda sometimes when he visited his Master. He'd said he feels sad about her because she followed him everywhere and even she hadn't time for find a lover because of that. He'd clearly remembered he pissed to him even at that time. He was so... flighty. Yeah, that word suited him more rather than irresponsible, he thought. 

He turned his gazes towards the window. Dark clouds run under the sky like monsters who can eat everything. They covered even the moon mercilessly and now the night was ominously dark. 

Garda should have stayed here tonight, he thought while looking at the window. The gentleman in him looked at him insultingly like he send her away. No. Garda herself wanted to go. But he should asked at least one more time of course. 

When he found himself thinking such a absurd thing, he frowned. What the hell he was thinking? Garda was a werewolf warrior, moreover one of the most stronger warrior. She could not be defeated easily, it was unnecessary to worry. He sighed.

He got up from his bed suddenly. Probably, he thought like that because he had his hand free right now. If he kept himself busy, he didn't think much. 

He left his room and headed his Master's room. His Master probably was waiting a cup of tea and he should prepeared it as soon as possible. 

He glanced at the window one more time. He frowned when he saw the night was getting worse. Then, he turned his before and left the room. 

***  
Garda was running through dark forest while had thought where she could find Lord Muzaka. If Lord Muzaka wasn't at Lord Raizel's Mansion, then... 

A sorrowful look landed upon her eyes. He probably was with his daughter and there was no way to find him then. Yeah, Garda knew about his daughter. She found about the daughter by chance completely and Muzaka had trusted her over that matter. He wasn't wanting to be learnt his daughter and he asked (warned) her in very firmly about to hide his daughter from others. 

She was a cute one. His daughter, Ashleen but there was no connection between her and Muzaka. Probably she took her appearance after her mother. Her mother, so Muzaka's lover... She felt a pang in her heart. 

She accepted this fact long time ago actually but it still hurt whenever she remembered this. This silence reject from Muzaka... She doubted whether Muzaka even aware of his reject. She sighed. Well, she didn't expect something from him though. She just followed him like a shadow and was sure him to keep being a Lord. How Muzaka didn't want to this but she can't help. He had to be Lord, there was now way for another. The strongest one should be Lord of the Werewolves, if he didn't want to this, he had to die and Garda couldn't let that happen. 

She wasn't a stupid follower. She knew Muzaka isn't fit to be a Lord. He was so... free spirited? She didn't know if it was a correct description for him because others could describe him as irresponsible or something like that. But she saw him as just a free wolf that can't be chained with responsibilities. Like a wind, he just had been blown in their land, he didn't waste his time with them. He came and gave orders and then went to wherever he likes. 

She just didn't admit it but, she thought he doesnt't feel like belong to his family. Their family more precisely... Werewolves were family for each other no matter what. Muzaka belonged to his people but why? Why he couldn't admit it? Why he had to be feel lonely? Why he... had chosen a human woman? 

She breathed deeply and tried to focus on her way. There was no need to questioning this. What was done is done. He was Lord and she was just an aide. And Garda had accepted this fact, even though it wounded her...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Garda could think of was find Lord Muzaka as soon as possible...

Months later... 

Frankenstein was pruning the roses in the large garden of the mansion. There were many kind of roses; climbing roses, floribunda roses, grandiflora roses... And he was loving all of them. He hadn't liked this job much before but after a while it became his favorite chore. The roses made him feel peaceful, he could pour out his feelings thanks to them. Generally, he hadn't a lot chores in the mansion and it had been starting to bother him so much. He had always been a workaholic person and when suddenly pouring tea became his only job, naturally it had made him discomfort. Anyway, right now he could be useful for his little and fragile friends. 

A small smile casted upon her face while was cutting a red rose. After the cut, he caressed the silky petal of the rose apologetically. This one wasn't fully red, pink color blended with red faintly and it had reminded him of certain werewolf lady and with this remind, his smile slightly widened without notice. Again, he was wondering what did the lady do after she left the mansion. He shook his head slightly to hoping throw those weird thoughts. 

A gentle breeze blew upon the garden and he inhaled the beautiful scent of the roses and it caused to clear his mind finally. Ah, that day was a really good day and the sun was warming him up, and it had made him feel like in home. Truly, how long has he been here? 20 years? 30 years? He didn't remember, the time had been flowing like water. He wasn't missing his home at all, there had been a lot vultures that was ready to eat him in there, but sometimes was wondering his inner circle. He had not a lot friends but his friends he already has were very precious to him. He only hoped they are fine, if they are still alive. 

He already felt like home in here, Lukedonia. There was some bugs, like Urokai Agvain, his arch-nemesis, that hate him and not to hesitate to show him his hatred in such harsh way but he wasn't an obstacle to him feel in that way. He was just a headache, also sometimes Frankenstein liked to push him around and watched his tantrums in front of his Master. 

He inhaled again. The fate was really weird thing. If someone had told him that he would end up as a servant in Lukedonia, he probably would laughed at their face. A big laugh, for sure. 

He had been a reputable scientist. He had never bowed his head to someone before, even if they were in higher statues than his. He didn't care no one or their statues. He just had been doing his job but yet, he was here as servant of Noblesse, one of the Noble he had always been looking down. 'Hah!' 

He placed pinkish red rose in the basket with a sigh and headed to out of garden... 

***  
Garda had been training with the young warriors since morning. Now, she was fighting with Dorant who is older than others. 

"You should be concentrate, Dorant." Garda warned him. At every turn, she had had to been warning him about focusing. 

Dorant blushed. 

"Okay, Garda-nim," he said but he wasn't looking like he had been focusing on his fight at all. Garda frowned at his timid behaviors. 

"Are you thinking you can be like that in front of your enemy? Focus!" And after that, she had punched in his abdome. With that impact, his eyes shook and he curled up over the ground, placing his hand on his abdome. He moaned. Garda looked at him sternly. 

"Stand," she commanded but he was still in same position and was continuing to moaned. 

"I am sorry," he mumbled. She sighed after what he said and then knelt beside the blond werewolf. She placed her hand on his back and leaned towards him a little. 

"Dorant, you are really a strong werewolf but you have some problems about concentration. Why is that?" 

Thump... thump... thump... 

Dorant blushed even more, he even could hear his quick heart beat. With the fear that she could hear his heart, he moved away from her. 

"Next time... I will be sure to focus more at next time!" She sighed again. 

"If you say so." She wanted to talking with him more because he always had been saying that he would be more careful but he hadn't never been. Right now, she couldn't talk with him because of the black haired werewolf who is waiting for her in the corner of practising area. She rose and took her white cape that is on ground and then went out from the area, leaving young werewolf alone. 

When she reached the black haired werewolf side, 

"Let's go somewhere quiet," she said. 

*** 

They entered the tent being sure there is no one in the near area. Garda turned to him immediately as soon as they entered the tent. 

"Did you find something, Björn?" Black haired werewolf shook his head negativitely. Garda clenched her teeth angirily. 

"How couldn't you find a trace of those bastards, Björn?! They are not ghosts or something like that right?" She cried. 

"Garda, please calm down," Björn said vigilantly. 

"How can I be calm?! Whoever those bastards are, they have been kidnapping my people, people I have to protect with my life!" 

Björn placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Be calm. I think, some of our people help them." Garda frowned deeply. 

"What? Who is dare to..." Garda paused. Oh, there was someone who can dare to do something like that. Björn raised one of his eyebrow. 

"You can guess to who-" Garda interrupted his words, 

"He is a warrior, Björn," Garda said it warily. Björn looked at her curiously. 

"It doesn't mean he c-" 

"You don't have to investigate this case anymore," she said. Björn frowned, his eyes widened. 

"What do you mean?!" 

"Looks like this problem will getting dangerous, because of that please stay away from this problem." 

"What? You think you can handled it just yourself?" Björn asked. 

"Go," she just said. Björn opened his mouth to say something but after seeing her red shining eyes, he flinched. 

"Okay," he mumbled. "I hope you know what you're doing." And he got out the tent. 

After his exit, she doubled her fist. Actually she didn't know what she should do, all she could think of was find Lord Muzaka as soon as possible....


End file.
